Recollections
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: Leo is sailing to the Roman Camp, and sees and does many things that remind him of his mother. Not only on the Argo II, but also at the Roman Camp. Are these memories for the best of Leo, or will they stop him from succeeding? Rating may change later.
1. The Rocking Chair

**A.N.~Hey, I'm back guys with another Leo story because I think I am officially fan-obsessed. Read and Review I would be grateful for it and may upload a new chapter (that is if you like it). Enjoy! (P.S. Flash Backs and dreams are **_**third person POV**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Hero or any characters used in this story.**

_~The Rocking Chair~_

Leo POV

I stood along the sides of the Argo II, taking in as many deep breathes as possible. My curly hair slapped me in the face as I leaned against the cold, bronze railing, that sent a sensation of chills down my back. My mind started to zone out, away from the green patches below me, and into a reflection of what has happened this year. I made an "unexpected" friend, got attacked by evil espresso drinks, met a metal dragon, lost the metal dragon, saved a movie star, (oh, and did I add I had super awesome fire skills, yeah, that too), killed a giant, and aah…Oh, I built the incredible ship that I am currently captain on. The glamour life, indeed, don't be afraid to admit that you're jealous, because everyone, of course, is. A soft chuckle that came out of my mouth removed me from my thoughts and gloating. I rubbed my eyes as they refocused on the dark of the night, which really made me think out how long I was standing there, staring into the distance like a complete dork. With a sigh I dragged myself to the lower deck where a pretty comfortable hammock hung, swinging back and forth as the brutality and anger of the wind increased. Yep, my beautiful captain's quarter, a desk to the left, a wide window to the right, and viola you have the world's…suckiest…captain's quarter.

I tightened the ropes at the bottom ends of the hammock, a prank from some of the Hermes kids that I decided could tag along- I know, I know, bad idea, but they're my friends, so chill. I lied down with one leg hanging over the side as I rocked myself, a lot like what my mom used to do when I had terrible nightmares and couldn't sleep.

_Flashback_

_ "All right, _mijo_, time for bed," Esperanza instructed kindly to her busy son. He stood up form his wooden masterpiece, letting her guide him around the small apartment into their bedroom. Esperanza tucked the blanket loosely around his thin, delicate form. "Buenos noches," she cooed before planting a kiss on his forehead. _

_ Flashback End_

My eyes shot open as I instantly remembered what I had dreamt that one night, the thought of it still made my heart rate pick up and give me cold sweats on the back of my neck.

_Dream~~~~_

_ Leo was running, and fast. His legs picked up speed as the haunting laugh of a woman terrorized his ears. Up ahead a light glowed the glow of pure freedom from the scary lady. He once again gained speed. Leo's breathing sped up, his lungs gasping for oxygen, as his muscles ached, begging him to stop. As he neared the bright glow, Leo spotted a silhouette, just standing there ever-so politely. The shadow was so mesmerizing that his running stopped to a halt, as he stood there and stared. That's when everything started to fade into blackness, then into hands with all sorts of majestic greenery growing around them. The hands enveloped around his petite body. He pulled on thorny branches to get loose, but only drawed blood from his hands. The woman let out one more venomous laugh before saying, "You are mine now…" her cackling slowly faded out. _

_ End Dream~~~_

I still wonder who the silhouetted lady was; I could barely make out her shape due to the bright light. Nights have passed, but no other dream had brought her up…not that I know of. My thoughts went back to what had happened that one night.

_Back to Flashback _

_ Leo shot up from his comfy bed; the sheets fell to the floor, as they were already in a bundle by his side from the tossing and turning. He scurried over to the side of his mother's bed. Esperanza was still sleeping soundly on her side, not facing the young, seven year-old Leo. A branch tapped the closed window, startling Leo, making him jump on the bed, next to his mother. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up, causing him to panic a little. Leo started to shake her shoulder, in desperate need of the comfort and warmth of his mother. She yawned sleepily before turning to face her son. Esperanza was wide-awake once she saw the distressed, scared look on his tan face in replace of an impish grin. She instantly collected him in her arms as he let out soft sobs that stained her cheap pajamas. She stroked his soft curls, whispering words of ease into his ear, figuring that she shouldn't ask about what happened just yet, because he may not be ready. That was how they spent whole night, with Esperanza whispering things like, "Calm, Calm, I'm still here, I'm still here," and Leo, every once and awhile letting out choked sobs, just sat in her lap. _

_Sometime in the middle of the night, she carried her son over to an old, rickety, rocking chair. Esperanza slowly sat down on it, making it creak, she rocked slowly back and forth, back and forth, humming a soft lullaby. Even with the calm voice of his mother, Leo still couldn't bring himself to close his eyelids and let sleep overtake him, not with the scary lady's cackle still lingering in his head. The branch tapped along with his mother's song. He snuggled closer to his mother, grasping onto her shirt. If he was going to fall asleep, his mother had better be there. He sniffled, once…twice…three times before falling asleep, though, Esperanza kept rocking her son, still without the slightest clue of what had happened. _

_End Flashback_

Back to Leo POV

I swung my other leg over the hammock, letting out a solemn sigh. The reminiscence of my mother made me a little glum, but not enough to put me down. In a day, I'll be at the Roman Camp, so I have to keep my head up. I rolled my neck clockwise, letting out a few cracks. Without the branches and crazy ladies, I can sleep perfectly fine, but not tonight for no real reason. My eyelids began to flutter closed, as my mom's soft hummed lullaby escaped my lips.

**A.N. So, whatcha think? Excuse the terrible Spanish, I tried and I'm going to be taking French next year so….yeah. Also, if you read above, the POV is third in flashbacks and dreams, and Leo POV when he is thinking to himself. If anyone is fluent (or fluent-ish) in Spanish please PM me for help with words. Tell me if I should continue, -Constructive criticism welcome, just no Flames please!**

** Until (hopefully) next time,**

** ~DaveandBro3~**


	2. Hot Chocolate and a Fire

**A.N. Another chapter because I felt like it this weekend. Please tell me how I'm doing, I would appreciate it! Once again, **_**Reminder: Flashbacks are Third Person POV, while the rest is Leo POV.**_

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Hero characters or the Argo II, just the story **

_~Hot Chocolate and a Fire~_

The ship rocked side to side, leaves hit the deck even though we weren't close to the ground. Raindrops fell with a thump, as the cold wind nipped at my face. I called everyone to go inside, under the deck. The wonders of autopilot these days really helps. Once the deck was cleared of everyone, I went below, too.

"Okay everyone, this may delay our trip, but not by much. Just go to your assigned rooms." I instructed. Everyone listened and filed out. I saw Jason and Annabeth walk towards me.

"Rough storm, I hope the autopilot _does_ work." Annabeth said. Gods, why do people always doubt me? Piper walked over with four hot chocolates on a tray. She passed out the steaming delicacy, and when I saw the drink, I nearly gasped. The hot chocolates were perfect, steam rose up from the sides, whipped cream funneled to the top with sprinkles of cinnamon and chocolate shavings, and two chocolate wafers stuck in it.

"Wow, Pipes, did you make this?" I asked in complete awe. She nodded bluntly before sipping her drink. There was a fairly large brazier in the middle of the room we were currently in. I crept over to it and lit it up with my amazing powers, and sat down Indian-style. The others followed suit, as we sat there silently back to back. We had some small talk, but most of the time, the only thing heard was the pitter-patter of the rain above us, and the slurping of the hot chocolate. This triggered something my mind that made it go back to a particular moment that I once shared with my mom.

_Flashback_

_ Thunder roared in background behind the mixture of solid hail and pounding rains. The scary lady had said that bad disasters were to happen, but Leo didn't think of disasters like this. He spotted the lightning with the immediate sound of thunder following it hit a nearby tree that burned to a crisp before dropping to the ground. _

_ Once Leo heard the _click_ of the front door, he sprinted over there, leaping over unfinished contraptions. Leo clung onto his mother's leg like there was no tomorrow. Esperanza found it odd that Tia was not here today, she possible had to run off to something. She pulled her son up into a bone-crushing hug, and felt him flinch as the thunder bellowed nearby once again. With one last flash, all the power in the tiny apartment left them with the cold darkness. Esperanza walked her son over to the living room that contained nothing more that a tiny television, a short coffee table, a love-seat couch, and a stone fireplace all underneath a white, plush carpet. Five year-old Leo whined the whole time his mother left for the kitchen. He stopped once he saw his mom carrying one of his favorite drinks, hot chocolate. The tray was set down on the carpet, where little Leo instantly crawled over to, while Esperanza got a fire started. She wrapped her son up in a thin red blanket, and got a larger, patterned one for herself. Leo cautiously picked up a mug as Esperanza took a seat on the ground next to him, putting the blanket over both her and Leo. She took a few sips of her cocoa before looking down at her son who was looking up at her. The five year-old's eyes gleamed with hope, catching a sparkle from the warm fire. One small curve of her lips upward made a mile long grin light up on Leo's face. It was moments like this when she was absolutely happy to have Leo as her son, to keep her sane and with kind company. Leo scooted closer to the body heat of his mother, ignoring the thunder, lightning, and rain outside. Esperanza was too curious; she had to ask, "Did Tia come today?" Leo shook his head violently, letting his curls fly. A small laugh emitted from her mouth, receiving a giggle from Leo, until he burst out laughing on his side, spilling hot chocolate all over himself and the carpet._

_ Esperanza gasped before lightly scolding, "_Tsk, tsk, _now you have to shower and clean this mess." When in reality, _she _would bathe him, while _he _played with the bubbles, and watch _her _clean the stains off the carpet having to listen to, "_Lo siento," _over and over again. Esperanza sighed with a smile before picking up her stained son and carrying him over to the bathroom. _

_ Flashback End_

I couldn't stop smiling at the memory. After that incident, every time my mother gave me hot chocolate, I was supervised with keen eyes. Piper yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed, it's getting late." The others agreed and left me to sit next to the burning brazier, the flames only reminding me of the horrid night where I had killed my own mother. A tear streamed down my cheek as I pushed myself off the ground, picked up my mug, and made my way toward my room. When the door was shut, I broke down. Tears came down faster than I could stop them, sobs escaping my throat. _Stupid Leo,_ I thought to myself, _why did you have to be so dumb. Oh, wait, it wasn't you, it was your stupid fire powers you think are so awesome. _Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard my mom's voice say, "_Fire is a tool, like anything else, but it's more dangerous than most…." _I started to sob again. I took in a sudden breath that made me spill some hot cocoa on my shirt. A smile grew on my lips as I tried to wipe that cursed drink off once again.

** A.N. Yeah, that's the second chapter. Remember to Read&Review…I know you're there ******stalker** Thanks guys, remember if you have any requests PM me! **

** ~DaveandBro3~**


	3. Picnic at the Park

**A.N. Hey guys sorry for not updating, it's been a LONG week for me. This chapter may not be as good, but we'll see, I was just trying to get through with it. Enjoy~~**

** Disclaimer: I…do not…own…Heroes…of…Olympus….**

_~Picnic at the Park~_

We arrived at the Roman camp a few days ago, I'll admit, it's pretty nice here. Yeah, no one here liked me, and yeah, the skinny, stuffed animal obsessed guy is so out to me, but I'd give the place an overall nine out of ten. Everyone was called in for lunch, the best meal of the day. They decided to put in another table, which Dakota jokingly calls, "The Rejects". I think it's catchy though. The best thing is you can ask for anything you want, and you'll get it! I excitedly asked for the greatest, most incredible, satisfy your taste buds better than anything else, burrito. The food was wrapped to perfection, it also came with a small cup of hot sauce and guacamole on the side, bonus.

I took a slow bite, savoring the taste, and chewed as the warm filling soothed my mouth. The burrito was stuffed with cubes of grilled steak, a spicy cheese, chunks of tomato, a "secret sauce", some crispy onions, and a touch of sour cream, just like how my…mom…used… to make it. My appetite suddenly disappeared as I just stared at the food that was slowly loosing warmth. One thought of my mother and the world came crashing down. Why did it have to be like this? I despised all the demigods that have a parent that is _alive_ and _cares _for them. Years and years of running away and abuse, it drove me crazy. Pain became unbearable once again, and I ran out the dining hall. I ran back into the comfort of the Argo II, the place was like a second, maybe third, possibly fourth, home for me. Thoughts passed by me, what I had to go through to build this ship, and what I had to go through to get here.

Time passed by, in minutes, then hours, before I decided to leave and go for a walk. I exited the ship with slow, unsteady steps. The fields were perfect everywhere you stepped, you could imagine it as one of those "frolic through the flowers with your girlfriend" fields. I spotted some kids playing around with normal, everyday toys, not spears or a knife that is sharpened every hour of the day, nope, just normal things. I felt another one of those haunting memories get triggered, I tried to block it out, but it kept coming

_Flashback_

_ Leo ran along the lush, green grass, the kind that never missed a watering. The sun beat down hot in Houston, Texas, like it usually does during summer. It was one of those special days when Leo's mom took off work to spend a day with him. No one's smile could be brighter than Leo's, not even the sun itself, metaphorically speaking, as Leo set down the red, plaid, picnic mat. He sat down with a _thump_, right when his mother had caught up, picnic basket in hand. The local park had many kids playing with their parents or pets, and some fancy business people out for a walk. Esperanza started to take out simple toys and games both Leo and her enjoyed playing. She tapped in Morse Code on the basket, "What first?" _

_Leo pondered it a bit, before saying, "How about that game where you have to name the cars that drive by, and what model they are?" It was one of their favorite games that they played when they had to build something outside their apartment during breaks. One person stood close to the street to see the actual model, and wrote it down, while the other sat farther away and had to write down their guesses. After ten cars had passed, they switched. The game was only possible because they lived in a small area, and not that many people could afford cars._

_Leo took the guessing turn first. He sat on the picnic mat, while his mom sat by the street; he gave her a thumbs up once he was ready. Leo jotted down the first three cars that passed by, then two, then four, then one more. Esperanza tallied her son's total: a six out of ten, which is pretty good for a six year-old boy. They switched turns, and when Esperanza tallied hers, she got a five out of ten. She always let her son win even though she knew every model perfectly, Leo was just too fragile of a person to mess with. Leo giggled and laid down flat on his back as his mother took out their lunch. First was two canteens of ice cold, fresh squeezed lemonade, second was a large pack of potato chips, and third was one of the Valdez family recipe burritos. They ate while sharing stories, until Leo brought up a touchy subject. _

"Mamá_, why don't__you ever tell me about_ papá_?" Esperanza quickly frowned before responding_

"_Oh _mijo, _your father was a gentleman, his way with love was as good as his way with tools. He was caring, and when he as around me, nothing else mattered, it was us against the world. After you were born, I didn't see him anymore, and that was it. _Era como un sueño." _Leo kept quiet the rest of the time he ate his lunch, too young to understand that it wasn't his fault his father left. Esperanza pulled her son in and planted a kiss on his crown of curls, while Leo thought, "If I drove dad away, why is she so happy?" _

_Flashback End_

I blinked a few times before my eyes refocused on a confused Piper in front of me. "You okay Leo? I just found you sitting here with your eyes closed, though I couldn't tell if you were sleeping. It's dinner by the way." Piper said slyly, her voice didn't seem to be as confident, something had happened.

"I'm fine Pipes, what about you, you look a bit off today?"

"I'm cool, it's just….We should get to dinner." She started to walk away without me. I jogged to catch up with her, and thought I saw a tear escape her eye, just like it did after my mom told me about dad, she thought that I couldn't see it, but I did. I just needed to get myself together before we train a little, and leave for Greece. It sure will be a long ride, but with everyone acting a little weird, it made me wonder, _Is anyone else having these recollections? _

**A.N. That's chapter three! Has anyone seen that YouTube video with Rick Riordan reading the first chapter of the Mark of Athena? I have an man it's epic! Once again, the Spanish is not mine it's Google's (Google Translate) and the story is in **_**Leo POV**_** and flashbacks are in **_**Third Person POV. **_**I might be able to update a little this week due to STAR testing and no homework, yay!**

**Until next time guys…**

**~DaveandBro3~**


End file.
